Nicest Kids in Town
by warblermillie
Summary: Set in Warblerland, a.k.a, using the setting and characters from CP Coulter's amazing Dalton fic! A funny thing happened on iTunes, wherein the song 'Nicest Kids in Town' came on and I just couldn't get Blaine out of my head. And the Twins.


**Title:** Nicest Kids in Town  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Set in Warblerland, a.k.a, using the setting and characters from CP Coulter's amazing Dalton fic! A funny thing happened on iTunes, wherein the song 'Nicest Kids in Town' came on and I just couldn't get Blaine out of my head. And the Twins. So here is my idea of how it'd go down!  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K

I suggest, if you haven't, you listen to 'Nicest Kids in Town' from _Hairspray_ before watching this. Also, READ DALTON. The twins are freaking amazing.

x-x-x

Already half way into the party, Windsor prefect Charlie had given up trying to stop the celebrations and just accepted a drink, slumping into one of the leather couches. He lifted it to his lips only to be greeted by a foul stench of alcohol, so set it aside on a table, raising his eyebrows. The cause of celebrations seemed to have been forgotten right now, the 2nd place trophy being used as a large chugging cup in a beer competition. Charlie knew he shouldn't have agreed to let the Tweedles organise a 'cheering up' party as they'd put it. But, at least it had worked.

And surprisingly, nothing was broken. I mean, a few things were knocked over but other than that, it was probably the cleanest party Windsor had ever had. Everyone was simply thrashing their heads and waving their arms to the loud pop music blasting through the room from Blaine's iPod. Charlie smirked as the song drew to a close at how happy everyone was even though they hadn't won Regionals.

A loud drum roll started playing from the large speakers and everyone's heads turned as they recognised the song. Who in the Warblers, hell, who in _Dalton_ didn't know this song?

"Hairspray?" Evan demanded loudly towards Blaine over the music.

"Seriously?" Ethan seconded but laughed in perfect timing with his twin. Blaine shrugged his shoulders, grinning from next to Kurt. The twins swapped a mischievous look and ran over to Blaine.

"Quick!"

"Before the lyrics start!"

"Right over-"

"-Here, yes here-"

"-Now grab the mic-"

"-And show Alice some of those freaking moves!"

Kurt simply watched them tug his boyfriend over to the mic on the 60's styled stand and quickly prep his hair and pinch his cheeks. Blaine looked at Kurt in amusement and sent him a 'what you gonna do?' look.

Blaine shot a wink at him, grabbed the mic and sung loudly, "_Oh, every afternoon, when the clock strikes four!"_

The Warblers in the room started laughing with everyone else but all synchronised, singing acapella-style, "_Bop be-bah, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-be-bah!"_

"_Well a cra-azy bunch of kids crash through that door, yeah!"_ Blaine continued, bending at the knees and pointing towards the door. Kurt watched as he leaned forward, the stand leaning with him and decided he very much liked 60's Blaine. His face brightened as he joined with the second 'Bop be-bah's.

"_Oh, they throw off their coats and leave the squares behind, and then they shake it, shake it, shake it, like they're losing their mind-" _At this point, Blaine shimmied slightly, bending lower and nearly eating the mic. Kurt didn't know how he managed to still look so _hot_ while doing it.

"_You'll never see them frown, 'cause they're the-"_

"_NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!"_ Everyone, including non-Warblers, yelled loudly, jumping up on furniture. Charlie quickly scooted off the sofa and his was quickly replaced with David's feet, who was kicking out in time to the beat, obviously one of the best dancers there.

While a little harmony of "_Ooh"_ing was going on, Kurt bounced over to Reed who was standing by a table, smiling and singing along nervously. Kurt grabbed his hand and pulled him away from where he was leaning, spinning him around quickly. Reed let out a tiny shriek, strawberry blonde curls bouncing around as he nearly lost his balance, but Kurt steadied him, laughing.

"_So, every afternoon, you turn your TV on, huh!"_

Okay, Kurt melted slightly as that last syllable.

"_And we know you turn the sound up when your parents are gone, yeah!"_

Reed pushed Kurt towards Blaine a little more and Kurt stumbled forwards, still somehow managing to join in with the chorus.

"_And you twist and shout..." _Yes, Blaine was definitely twisting. And Kurt thought _he_ could move his hips! He questioned that ability, watching Blaine sway with the mic and decided he'd have to let Blaine show him some more moves in the privacy of their own bedroom.

"_And when you've practised every step that's in your repertoire, you better come on down and meet the-"_

"_NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!"_

More ooh-ing followed this shout, especially from the twins who had clambered on two separate tables and were dancing in perfect unison to the very last beat. Their dancing looked almost exact to that of the actual movie and they clicked their fingers in time, massive grins on their faces. David looked slightly crest-fallen and he resolved in doing a back-flip off of the couch, nearly killing Dwight in the process.

"_Nice bright kids, who like to lead the way!" _Blaine tactfully changed the lyrics. The twins swapped a look in a spit second and sung the next lyric with Blaine, taking over at the end.

"_And once a month, we have our - WARBLER DAY!"_

"_And I'm the man, who keeps it spinnin' round," _Blaine regained his lead, actually dropping the mic, spinning and catching it again before it hit to the floor, _"Mr Corny Collins, with the latest-"_

"_Woah!" _The Tweedles gasped in time.

"_-Greatest-"_

"_Woah!" _Everyone shouted and Blaine closed his eyes as he basically moaned the next lyric, getting louder.

"_Dalton so-o-ound!"_ He opened his eyes and grinned at Kurt, beckoning him with a finger, _"So every afternoon, drop everything!"_

"_Bop be-bah, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-be-bah!"_ They chorused as Kurt ran up to Blaine, laughing happily. He started shimmying in time with Blaine at the top of the room as Blaine sung the next lyric.

"_Who needs to read and write when you can dance and sing, yeah!"_

"_Bop be-bah, ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-be-bah!" _They danced in time again and Kurt turned to Blaine, who was staring wide eyed but a tiny smirk danced across his lips as he sung to his boyfriend.

"_Forget about your algebra and calculus, you can always do your homework on the morning bus, can't tell a verb from a noun, they're the-"_

"_NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!" _At this point, even Charlie had joined in, shaking his head but chuckling.

"_R-R-R-Roll call!"_ Blaine shouted into the mic and nodded to Kurt. As the attention flew to him, Kurt pretended to fluff his hair and curtsey as he took Blaine's place and sung sweetly, _"I'm Alice!"_

"_Reed!"_ Reed piped up from his place across the room. Everyone got the idea and jumped up to call their names, trying to barge in front of each other but no one over lapping.

"_David!"_

"_Wes!"_

"_Dwight!" _

"_Jeff!"_

"_Nick!"_

"_Charlie!"_

"_Drew!"_

"_Todd!"_

There were various other shouts of names from around the room as the twins continued to dance in time on the tables, mixing up all the pop moves they knew with the original dance moves from Hairspray. The shouting started to get crazy until the Tweedles glanced up at the same time and sprung off the table, surprising everyone as they landed on the floor with a loud thump, cutting across.

"_Evan!"_

"_Ethan!"_

"_And I'm..." _Blaine grinned mischievously from behind Kurt and stepped up in front of the mic quickly. He tilted his head down braced his arms and did the exact same move as Link Larkin. He then turned his head up, winked at Kurt and sung,_ "Blaine!"_

"_So if every night you're shaking as you lie in bed!"_ He sung, but Kurt surprised him by joining in too. Kurt rose his eyebrows but sent him a look which clearly told him to keep singing it together.

"_Pony pony, ooh-"_ The twins started miming the action, receiving a lot of laughs.

"_Shake it baby!"_ Blaine yelled.

"_And the bass and drums are pounding in your head!"_ Kurt sung loudly, yet sultrily into the mic. Blaine started at him in minor amazement.

"_Pony pony, ooh, pony pony!"_

"_Who cares about sleep when you can snooze in school-!" _Blaine sung before Kurt cut in.

"_They'll never get to college, but they'll sure look cool-!"_

"_Don't need a cap or a gown,"_ They both sung together into the mic, faces not even an inch away, _"When you're the-"_

"_NICEST KIDS IN TOWN!"_

Another round of dancing, led by the twins but easily followed up by David who mimicked a few of their moves and then integrated a few of his own. Blaine carried on singing a little quieter, the word 'nicest' in higher notes as he closed his eyes in concentration. Kurt joined in as they both sung, _"Nicest kids in-"_

There was the drum roll where David and the Tweedles in perfect synchrony started body popping, an odd mix into the 60's music, but working well. Everyone laughed good-naturedly as they fell to the floor and sung from there, along with everyone else-

"_KIDS IN TOWN, __**WOOH**__!"_

The song ended and everyone whooped, cheered, screamed and started to piled on top of the twins and David, shouting many different things. Kurt turned to Blaine, both panting in the effort of singing and he laughed, tackling Blaine with a massive hug.

Yes, that was definitely a fun number to remember.


End file.
